Pretty Little Liars
by Nicolikinzx3
Summary: *Temporary Title* Aria is new to town, she doesn't know anyone. What if she relies on the popular girl to bring up her status from new girl to cool girl? And on the way to the 'cool girl' status she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I love Pretty Little Liars and I had ideas ;) Hope you enjoy this Romantic thriller. Rated T for a reason, there will be bad words and cursing so if you're not 13+ please don't read, innocence is important!**

**This story has nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars, like the concept of it is wayyy different(:, just the names and the fact that Ezra is a teacher and Aria is his student, Allison is in it & she's part of the twist. There is no 'A' but there is a villain with a secret identity.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own the idea but not the characters and the town. Sara Shepard owns that ;) &amp; ABC Family owns the T.V series (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Ezra Fitz _

I looked at the body in front of me. I let it get this far. She died and now I have to bare with the consequences of telling her parents, her friends, the whole town of Rosewood. I quickly got my phone and called the number that seemed to be calling for me.

"911 emergency." I heard a lady confirm that the call had gone through.

"Yes, my girlfriend is hurt, she has a minor concussion. Also some deep wounds and she's losing too much blood." I said in a panicked mode.

"Sir, calm down, where are you?" The officer on the other line asked.

"I'm in the woods outside of the apartment of West street. Hurry." I say and suddenly there's blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I got out of mom's car looking around my new school, Rosewood High School.

"Love you honey." She said and waved bye. I gripped my backpack looking around at all of the unknown faces.

"Hi, you must be the new girl, my name's Emily Fields, you?" A girl with black wavy hair in a short blue skirt and a white tee asked.

"I'm Aria Montgomery." I say fiddling with my black shorts, pulling them down.

"Cool name, who do you have first period?" She asked me while hooking arms with my unoccupied side.

"I have Mr. Fitz, English." I say after pulling my schedule out of my uncluttered purse.

"Cool, so do I." She says and we walk to first period together after making a pit stop at my new locker and opening it.

I look in the room and see 5 rows of desks and a huge teacher desk in the front. There is two doors, both on the same side, on open and another one closed.

"Okay, guys settle down." A velvet voice says after the bell rings. I look up and see the hottest guy in this classroom. He has brown curly shaggy hair and the most beautiful green eyes. He picked up a piece of paper and looked around until he saw my face.

"You must be Aria, the new student." He says his eyes glittering.

"Yeah." I say and look in my purse for my binder. I find it and take it out trying to listen to Mr. Fitz blabbing. I grab a pen and start jotting down notes, sooner than later the bell rang. I put my binder away and head out with Emily.

"Ms. Montgomery, may I speak to you?" I hear Mr. Fitz ask behind me. I look at Emily and she nods going ahead.

"Yes Mr. Fitz?" I say and then notice how close he is to me. I back up.

"Aria, call me Ezra outside of class." He says and walks to his desk. "And this is the list of books we're reading this year, the ones highlighted we already went over and your going to have to read them for the final exam." He say handing me the paper.

"Thanks Mr. Fitz." I say and leave the room heading to my locker. I open it and take out my math book heading to math.

Math flew by as well as Science then was lunch where I sat with Emily and her friends, two blondes and a brunette which I don't remember the names of.

"So Aria, what did Fitz want?" One of the blondes ask.

"Nothing, just to give me the reading list." I say and she nods expectantly. I then see a blonde boy walk towards us.

"Hey Hanna." He says giving the other blonde, Hanna, a kiss.

"Hey Sean, this is Aria Montgomery, she's new." She says and I smile slightly at him.

"Aria, this is my boyfriend, Sean Ackard." She says and he smiles at me. I look down at my tray and pick up some peaches on a fork and shove them in my mouth. Then the other blonde girl looks at me raising her eyebrows. I swallow the peaches. She's still looking at me surreptitiously.

"What's wrong?" I say and she signals to meet her outside. I put my tray away and walk to the benches outside.

"Have you noticed how awkward Ackard is around Hanna?" She says.

"Who Sean? Yeah, I guess." I answer and sit down on a bench.

"Aria, can you keep a secret?" She says and I remember her name, Alison Di Laurentis.

"Of course I can." I say and look at her blue eyes.

"Sean is cheating on Hanna, with me." She says and starts crying softly. "I didn't intend for it to happen but when it did I just couldn't stop." I hugged her tightly.

"Alison, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, including Hanna." I say and she looks up.

"Thanks Aria, we're going to be great friends." She says and get up her dress ruffled from sitting down.

"Your welcome Alison, let's get inside before the get suspicious." I say and hook my arms with her and get inside.

"What was wrong with Ali?" Emily asked me when we head toward our lockers.

"Nothing, she was just telling me about her break-up with her old boyfriend." I lied and looked at my locker mirror.

"Oh, yeah, she told me, that was too bad, she almost got expelled too." She said and I looked her confused.

"What?" I bit my lip.

"Well, her dating a teacher would've ended badly. I'm guessing she left that out. I'm just surprised he didn't go to jail." She said grabbing her swimming bag.

"Oh yeah." I stated and left my purse in my locker heading toward the Gym.

"Talk to you later Em?" I say and she nods heading into the Swimming Pool room. I head into the gym seeing what looked like the coach.

"Are you Aria Montgomery?" He says and looks down at me.

"Yeah, you must be Coach Thomas." I say shaking his hand.

"Yeah." He says and hands me shorts and a t-shirt.

"These are to be worn everyday." He says and goes into his office. I go to the girls locker room and change into the clothes. Gym passes by really quickly and suddenly the bell signals the end of the school day. I grab my purse from my locker and head to the parking lot where my mom was going to pick me up.

"Aria?" I see Emily with the other brunette, Hanna and Alison.

"Yeah?" I say gripping my bag.

"You wanna go over to my house?" Hanna says. "All of us are going to a party tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to go?" She looked at me, her glasses reflecting the sunlight.

"Sure, let me call my mom and tell her." I say and grab my cell from inside my purse. I dial the number I've memorized since I was 10 and pressed call. It rang and then went to voice mail.

"Mom, I'm going to a friends house, I'll call you later." I say and hang up. "I'm cool." I say and hook arms with Ali and Emily while Ali hooked arms with the brunette and Emily to Hanna.

"Hey Ali, I hear Fitz is going to be there." The brunette says and looks at her for her reaction.

"Spencer!" Alison scolded her.

"I was just saying. He might be happy to see you." Spencer says letting go of Ali's arm.

"It doesn't matter, he's a jerk. I can't believe he went and told the principal that I was harassing him." Alison says her hair flowing behind her.

"Yeah." Emily agrees with Alison immediately. Ali smugly smiles at Emily and looks at Spencer.

"You see at least Emily agrees, like a real friend." Alison hooks arms on the other side of Emily.

I let go of Emily's arm and hooked it with Spencer and Hanna.

We continued the short walk to Hanna's quietly. Suddenly I heard someone behind. I turned around and saw a girl with ponytails, glasses and braces.

"Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria, wait for me?" She says and Alison looks back.

"Gross, it's Mona." Alison then starts to walk faster and the rest of us start to walk faster.

"Who's Mona?" I ask looking back at Mona.

"Mona Vanderwaal. The nerd of Rosewood High. Can't she just give from trying to hang with us." Alison says in exasperation. We finally turn into a two story white house. Hanna opened the door and we giggled getting in.

"Moaning Mona needs to get other 'friends'." Hanna says laughing. I smile and felt bad for Mona.

"Okay, so dresses guys." Alison says as we go up the stairs of Hanna's house. We head to the closet and look around. I see this really cute purple and black dress that went up to my knees, it was also strapless, good thing my bra has removable straps.

"I like this one." I say and look at the girls.

"That one'll look good on you." Emily says smiling.

"Oh and your hair can be curled and we can put purple and black eyeshadow on your eyelids." Alison said planning my look.

"Yeah, and I have these cute black heel boots that'll totally match." Hanna says getting into the closet and searching.

"And I have really cute jewelery that'll totally go with that." Spencer says going to her backpack.

"Okay, Aria, you have to go shower, and we'll set up." Alison says pushing me toward Hanna's inroom bathroom.

I got in and stripped and got in the shower.

"Aria, remember to wash your hair, the shampoo and conditioner is there." I hear Hanna scream through the door.

"Kay." I yell and quickly shampoo my hair and rinse and repeat and then condition. It says to leave it on while I soap. I soap and shave with a 'Nair' cream that was on the little hanger with all the products. Then remove the conditioner and get out wrapping myself in a towel.

"Okay guys." I say after hooking me bra and removing the straps. Suddenly the girls dash in Alison with a makeup bag, Spencer with a jewelry box, Hanna with a Curling Iron and a bottle TRESemme Heat Tamer, and Emily with the black boots. I smile and sit down in the vanity.

"Close your eyes, girls let's get started." Alison says and starts getting out eyeshadow from her makeup bag.

2 hours and 33 minutes later, not like I was counting, I was told to open my eyes. I looked into the mirror to see me dressed and shoes on. I looked totally different. My hair was in loose curls hanging to my mid-back. My eyes popped out with the black and purple eyeshadow mixed together. My lips are a little bit more pink then often, they looked soft and plush. I smiled and saw the dress that was perfect. There we're earrings handing from my ears and bangles on my wrists.

"I look perfect." I say and look at Alison and friends. "Thanks guys, so much." I say and then they start getting ready. I did Emily's hair while Alison did her makeup. Then Hanna sat and I did her hair and Ali did her makeup.

"Han, I heard Caleb was going to be there." Alison said and smiled.

"I have a boyfriend, Ali, I would never cheat and Sean would never cheat, he loves me." Hanna says getting up to get her heels. I looked at Ali and a tear escaped her eye. She suddenly composed her self and started doing her makeup. I then started with her hair putting it in tight curls. She dressed and we were ready to go. We headed to the party, Spencer driving us in Ali's car.

"Oh my gosh, look, it's Ezra and Hardy." Spencer says parking in front of an over-packed house.

"Who's Hardy?" I say looking at Spencer.

"Hardy is Spencer's ex." Alison says and looks at Spencer.

"Yeah, but he's also Mr. Ftiz's best friend." Emily says looking at Fitz and Hardy.

"Well, Spence let's go show him what he's missing." Hanna say grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging her toward the house. I smiled and shrugged at Emily and walked to the house with her nervously. What if Ezra sees me? Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Ian Thomas, the coach.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Ian says and I smile. "This is a faculty party. Did you come with somebody?" He asks and his gaze shifts to Ezra who was looking at me.

"Yeah, with my mom, I have to go find her." I say and leave Ian alone. I look around then feel someone cover my eyes and mouth. I scream but it's muffled. My eyes and mouth get uncovered after I hear a door close.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" I hear a voice say. I open my eyes and gasp at who's in front of me.

**Cliffhanger ;) Tell me what you think ? :) Review (: Suggestions are taken ((((; (Written a while ago, hope you like it(:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, it's short I know! D: I've been trying to update but school keeps me busy :/ SO good news is... I'll be updating this story more! :) EXCITING I KNOW! :D And I'll also be updating Lemonade mouth, which I'm almost finished with. I'll update 2 chapters today for that, but then I have to go do last minute homework xD Okay, so :) Hope you enjoyed the litte Bitch fest with Alison and Aria!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own the idea but not the characters and the town. Sara Shepard owns that ;) &amp; ABC Family owns the T.V series (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Jenna, what... how...?" I mutter as I stare into the glasses covering her eyes. "I thought you moved to California, not Rosewood."

"Big mistake, my mom meant Rosewood, Penn. Not Rosewood, Cali." Jenna groans and I giggle.

"So, you've been here for three years? I always thought you went to Cali and forgot about you're washed up friend from Texas." I say, pouting at her.

"Like I would forget you, my best friend since kindergarten. I am pretty sad my mom made me move Freshman year." She says sitting down in a chair, i quickly look around and see a bed and some shades, a bedroom.

"Oh, yeah. I remember, why'd you move anyway?" I say, sitting next to her on the floor.

"It's a super long story." She says, shifting uncomfortably on the chair.

"I've got time." I say, realizing the truth behind the words.

"Well. after the first day at school, Ridgeway High School to be exact. I guess I did something, something I wasn't supposed to. And I knew I wasn't supposed to do it, but I did it anyway since you know, I was a freshman. But yeah, what I did continued on for a couple of months, the first few months of freshman year." She sighs, a tear escaping, down her cheek and to her chin.

"Why'd you do?" I whisper, realizing how insensitive that kinda sounded.

"It was just something bad okay?" She says in an ugly tone.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know, hot damn." I say, rolling my eyes. I sensed she did too.

"Anyway, that didn't last because Tiffany Stone, the stoner girl, who would of freaking knew, was doing the same thing I was doing with the same person I was doing it with." She says accidently saying 'person'.

"You had S-E-X." I spell out the word, like we did in middle school.

"Nooo, crazy. I just did something I wasn't supposed to do with a certain someone, and apparently so did Tiffany. I cryed, which is an understatement 'cuz I literally bawled my eyes out. I didn't think they would go and do that to me, especially with _Tiffany_." She says, disgust on her tongue when saying Tiffany.

"Yeah, she was fugly." I say remembering Tiffany and how she looked like.

"Yeah, she was with that tangled hair and ugly eyes, but anyway, I was caught and so was she so I moved. Without telling anyone." She says, her head suddenly shifted towards the trees.

"Hello, anyone there?" She says and suddenly the leaves started to rustle on the tree as if someone was shaking it.

"Ugh, I know you're there, Alison." Jenna says and I saw a glimpse of blonde hair then Alison popped up from behind the tree.

"Oh, Jenna, even with those stupid glasses you could see?" Alison says, sitting next to me.

"Whatever, Alison, you and your little bitches can go to hell." Jenna says standing up.

"It was nice to see you again, Aria." I smile at her and nod.

"You too, Jenn." I call her old nickname and she smiles.

"Bye, Aria, talk to you later." Jenna walks out of the courtyard, I then shift my eyes to Alison.

"Alison, you're such a bitch. Why would you go and make fun of Jenna like that?" I say, standing up.

"Really, Aria? You're going to call me a bitch and defend the real bitch? Wow. Aria. Jenna fucked a teacher. She lied to you. She was in Rosewood in California, now she's here because her stupid habit hasn't changed." I scoff.

"Alison, you don't know her. Okay? Now get out of my life." I say and then I see Alison get up and leave.

"Gosh, she's just jealous that I knew someone here and I wasn't a total stranger." I say and get up and head out of the courtyard wit hquestions in my mind.

What if Alison is right?

What if Jenna lied?

What if Jenna actually did do something with a teacher?


End file.
